memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2373 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 50000.0 - 50024.65 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ty'Gokor, UFC 500000 system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni, Założyciele :W wyniku działań Benjamin Sisko i jego ludzi, został zdemaskowany Zmienny wśród Klingonów. Podszywał się on pod Generała Martok, a nie za Gowrona jak wcześniej sądzono. (DS9: Apocalypse Rising) :Ogłoszone zawieszenie broni między Klingońskim Imperium, a Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet. (DS9: Apocalypse Rising) Czas Gwiezdny: 50023.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Kazon, Talaxianie :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 została odbity z rąk Kazon Nistrim i opuściła ich przestrzeń. Podczas działań zginęła Seska i Lon Suder, dzięki któremu udało odzyskać się okręt. (VOY: Basics, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 50049.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Torga IV, Torga system, Gamma Kwadrant :Sisko i 8 osobowy zespół Starfleet prowadził badania mineralne na niezamieszkanej planecie w Gamma Kwadrant w celu potwierdzenia znajdujących się tam złóż cormaline. (DS9: The Ship) Czas Gwiezdny: 50049.3 - 50051.06 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Torga IV, Torga system, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Vorta :Sisko i jego załoga, zdobyły okręt Jem'Hadar, który został przekazany inżynierom Starfleet do badań. W walce z Jem'Hadar zginął Enrique Muniz, oraz Chorąży Hoya i załoga runabout. (DS9: The Ship) Czas Gwiezdny: 50068.48 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Torga IV, Torga system, Gamma Kwadrant :Na planetę Torga IV przybył U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 pod dowództwem Kira Nerys i wydobywają rozbity na planecie statek Jem'Hadar. (DS9: The Ship) :Komandor Porucznik Worf i Bosman Miles O'Brien przeprowadzili ak'voh dla Załoganta Enrique Muniz, który zginął podczas walki z Jem'Hadar na planecie Torga IV. (DS9: The Ship) Czas Gwiezdny: 50074.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Takar system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odkryła tunel podprzestrzenny w pobliżu sąsiedniego systemu, który okazał się Barzańskim tunele podprzestrzennym. (VOY: False Profits; TNG: The Price) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Takar II, Takar system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Takarian Kontakt : Ferengi :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odnalazła na planecie Takar II, dwóch Ferengi naukowców Arridor i Kol, którzy utknęli w Delta Kwadrant w 2366 roku, podczas trwającego na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D spotkania dotyczącego Barzańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego. Ferengi udaje się uciec załodze U.S.S. Voyager. Prawdopodobnie wrócili oni do Alpha Kwadrant. (VOY: False Profits; TNG: The Price) Czas Gwiezdny: 50100.64 - 50140.08 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ajilon Prime, Ajilon system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Bitwa o Ajilon Prime. Zerwano zawieszenia broni miedzy Federacją i Klingońskim Imperium, bitwa z Klingonami o Ajilon Prime i zniszczenie U.S.S. Farragut, NCC-60597. (DS9: Nor the Battle to the Strong) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Gromada Lembatta, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Farragut, NCC-60597 znajdująca się w drodze do Ajilon Prime została zniszczona przez Klingonów w pobliżu gromady Lembatta. (DS9: Nor the Battle to the Strong) Czas Gwiezdny: 50126.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : mgławica klasy 17, Delta Kwadrant :W mózgu Porucznika Tuvok uaktywnił się wirus, który atakuje engramy pamięci. Okazało się, że Tuvok zaraził się nim w 2293 roku, od Porucznika Dimitri Valtane, gdy służyli razem z nim na pokładzie U.S.S. Excelsior, NCC-2000. EMH z U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zniszczył wirusa za pomocą promieniowania toronowego. (VOY: Flashback) Czas Gwiezdny: 50140.08 - 50179.52 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Widma Pah :Keiko O'Brien została opanowana przez Widmo Pah na planecie Bajor, który za jej pomocą chcą zniszczyć Bajorańskich Proroków. (DS9: The Assignment) Czas Gwiezdny: 50156.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Akritiri, Akritiri system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Akritiri :Paris i Kim zostali uwięzieni przez władze Akritiri, które oskarżyły ich o zamach terrorystyczny. (VOY: The Chute) Czas Gwiezdny: 50179.52 - 50218.96 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassia Prime, Cardassia system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Były Klingoński agent Arne Darvin dokonał podróży w czasie do 2268 roku, by zabić Kirka, który w oryginalnej linii czasowej go zdemaskował. Zamiary Darvina zostały udaremnione przez załogę U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. (DS9: Trials and Tribble-ations) Czas Gwiezdny: 50203.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Fima kolonia, Fima system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Enaranie :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązali pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Enaran i zabiera grupę kolonistów w podróż do ich świata macierzystego Enara Prime. (VOY: Remember) Czas Gwiezdny: 50211.32 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Enara Prime, Enara system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 dotarła z kolonistami Enaran do ich świata macierzystego. (VOY: Remember) Czas Gwiezdny: 50252.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Roju, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Rój :By skrócić podróż do domu, U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 przelatuje przez przestrzeń należącą do gatunku nazwanego Rojem. Nie utrzymuje kontaktu z innymi gatunkami i zażarcie bronią swojego terytorium. Według Neelixa nikt stamtąd nie wrócił. (VOY: The Swarm) Czas Gwiezdny: 50297.84 - 50337.28 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-502978, UFC 502978 system, Alpha Kwadrant :Quark poleciał na Inferna Prime, gdzie miał zeznawać jako świadek w sprawie dotyczącej Syndykatu Oriona. Po drodze na statku, którym podróżował wraz z Odo wybucha bomba. Statek rozbił się, a Quark i Odo omal nie umierali z głodu i wycieńczenia. W ostatniej chwili zostali uratowani przez wysłany na poszukiwania U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. (DS9: The Ascent) Czas Gwiezdny: 50312.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : nieznana lokalizacja, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 kontynuując podróż do Alpha Kwadrant wykryła w Delta Kwadrant grawiton zakłócenie, zniekształcenie w czasoprzestrzeni. Z sztucznie szczeliny czasowej wyłanił się statek czasowy Aeon, pochodzący z XXIX wieku. Między statkami dochodzi do konfrontacji w wyniku, której obydwa statki zostają wciągnięte do zdestabilizowane pola grawitonowego. Obydwa statki zostały przeniesione do przeszłości Ziemi: Voyager do roku 1996, a Aeon do roku 1967. (VOY: Future's End, Part I & Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 50337.28 - 50376.72 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Benjamin Sisko zaczął doświadczać wizje. Pod ich wpływem powstrzymał wstąpienie planety Bajor do Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. (DS9: Rapture) Czas Gwiezdny: 50384.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : nieznana lokalizacja, Continuum Q :Wojna domowa w Continuum Q. Q porywał kapitan Janeway i zaproponował jej prokreację w celu stworzenia nowego gatunku Q. Janeway odmawia i doprowadziła do połączenia się z żeńską Q. (VOY: The Q and the Grey). Czas Gwiezdny: 50416.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Silaran Prin dokonał zemsty się na kilku członkach komórki Bajorańskiego Ruchu Oporu dowodzonego przez Shakaar Edon. Na planecie Bajor zabił : Latha Mabrin, Trentin Fala. (DS9: The Darkness and the Light) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Deep Space Nine, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Silaran Prin kontynuuował zemstę na członkach komórki Bajorańskiego Ruchu Oporu znajdujących się na DSN i zabił: Lupaza i Furel. Nie zdołał jednak się zabić Kira Nerys. (DS9: The Darkness and the Light) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże DMZ, Alpha Kwadrant :Kira po nieudanej próbie zamachu na nią leci runabout na planetę w pobliżu Strefy Zdemilitaryzowanej, gdzie namierzyła zamachowca Silaran Prin. Udało mu się ją pojmać, jednak była w stanie zabić jej zamachowca. Kira została uratowana przez Sisko, Odo i Bashira. (DS9: The Darkness and the Light) Czas Gwiezdny: 50416.88 - 50425.1 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-504251, UFC 504251 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Tak Tak :Kapitan Janeway i Neelix z U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 prowadzili trzydniową misje handlową z gatunkiem Tak Tak. (VOY: Macrocosm) Czas Gwiezdny: 50425.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-504252, UFC 504252 system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 tymczasowo dowodzony przez Komandor Porucznik Chakotay odbierała wezwanie pomocy z jednej z kopalń w pobliskim systemie. Górnicy pracujący w tej kopalni zostali zaatakowani przez zmutowanego wirusa, którego osobniki rozrosły się do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Nim EMH znalazł lek zwalczający makrowirusy, te zaatakowały załogę okrętu. Gdy kapitan Janeway powróciła z Neelix na okręt, po wizycie u gatunku Tak Tak, cała załoga była już zainfekowana. Z pomocą Doktora, udało się Janeway zniszczyć makrowirusy. (VOY: Macrocosm) Czas Gwiezdny: 50436.83 - 50448.56 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Obszar Nekrit, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : różne gatunki Kontakt : różne gatunki :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 wleciała w przestrzeń zwaną Obszar Nekrit. Na przygranicznej stacji kosmicznej Neelix spotyka swego znajomego Wixiban, który wplątał go w przemyt i zabójstwo. (VOY: Fair Trade) Czas Gwiezdny: 50439.2 - 50478.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Odo odzyskuje możliwość zmiany swego kształtu. (DS9: The Begotten) :Na stacji Deep Space Nine urodził się Kirayoshi O'Brien, syn Keiko i Miles O'Brien. (DS9: The Begotten) Czas Gwiezdny: 50449.34 - 50460.3 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże, UFC 504603 system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 przez kilka dni prowadziła badania mgławicę inwersyjną w której występował nieznany fenomen w Alpha Kwadrant. Po zakończeniu sensor skanów, zostało potwierdzone że spłonięcie niestabilnej mgławicy był powstrzymywane przez niezwykłe pole tłumiące. Źródło pól jednak było nieznane. (VOY: Alter Ego) Czas Gwiezdny: 50460.3 - 50471.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże, UFC 504603 system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z nieznanych przyczyn nie była w stanie opuścić pozycji w pobliżu mgławicy inwersyjnej. Po odkryciu źródła problemów, które powodowała przedstawicielka nieznanego im do tej pory gatunku. której Okazało się, że mieszkańcy pobliskiej planety opracowali metodę, która nie pozwala zniszczyć całej mgławicy podczas zachodzących w niej procesów spalania łańcuchów plazmy. Po przekonaniu Marayna do uwolnienia ich statku, załoga przeprowadził konieczne naprawy i wznowił lot do domu. (VOY: Alter Ego) Czas Gwiezdny: 50485.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Marva IV, Marva system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kapitan Sisko udał się na spotkanie Maquis informatora Cing'ta, jednak spotkał byłego oficera Starfleet Michael Eddington, który był teraz członkiem Maquis. Po krótkiej rozmowie uciekał, a Kapitan ruszył za nim w pościg na U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. Jednak jego statek został unieszkodliwiony przez Eddingtona za pomocą wirusa kaskadowego. (DS9: For the Uniform) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Quatal Prime, Quatal system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Veloz Prime, Veloz system, Alpha Kwadrant :Maquis pod dowództwem Michaela Eddingtona zatruli atmosferę Cardassiańskich kolonii na planecie Quatal Prime i Veloz Prime. (DS9: For the Uniform) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Solosos III, Solosos III system, Alpha Kwadrant :Zatruwając atmosferę kolonii Maquis na planecie Solosos III, Sisko udowadnił Maquis, że broń biogeniczna to broń obosieczna. Maquis oddali swoje zapasy tej broni w ręce Federacji, a Sisko schwytał Michael Eddingtona. (DS9: For the Uniform) Czas Gwiezdny: 50511.53 - 50537.86 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-505378, UFC 505378 system, Gamma Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar, Klingoni, Romulanie, Vorta :Worf i Garak trafili do tego samego obozu Dominium w którym znajdował się Martok, Bashir i Tain. (DS9: In Purgatory's Shadow) :W obozie Dominium w Kwadrancie Gamma umarł Enabran Tain. (DS9: In Purgatory's Shadow) Czas Gwiezdny: 50518.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-505186, UFC 505186 system, Delta Kwadrant :Janeway i Chakotay wracając na pokład U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, rozbili się promem na jednej z planet mijanego przez nich systemu. Na skutek wypadku, Kapitan Janeway zapadła w śpiączkę, a do jej mózgu dostał się nieznany obcy, który stara się ją przekonać, że umarła i powinna iść z nim do jego matrycy. Janeway odmówiła, a Doktorowi udaje się przywrócić jej funkcje życiowe. (VOY: Coda) Czas Gwiezdny: 50537.2 - 50541.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-505372, UFC 505372 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Sakari :Pierwszy kontakt z Sakari. Na ich planecie, załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odnalazał ślady działań Borg, którzy dokonali ataku na mieszkającą tu gatunek i asymilowali część jej populacji. (VOY: Blood Fever) :Vorik przeszedł pon farr. (VOY: Blood Fever) Czas Gwiezdny: 50564.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar :Flota Dominium wkroczyła do Alpha Kwadrant na początku zmierzała do DSN, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmienia kurs do Cardassiańskiej Unii. Dukat z swoim Bird of Prey podążył za flotą i z pomocą Dominium objął władzę w Cardassiańskiej Unii. Unia przyłącza się do Dominium. (DS9: By Inferno's Light) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cardassiańska Unia, Alpha Kwadrant :Dominium przeprowadza ofensywę na Klingońskie siły okupujące część terytorium Unii i pokonuje je. Zmusili do wycofania się Klingonów z Cardassiańskiej Unii. (DS9: By Inferno's Light) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Na Deep Space 9 Gowron podpisał pokój z Federacją, oraz przywrócił Traktat z Khitomer. (DS9: By Inferno's Light) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-505378, UFC 505378 system, Gamma Kwadrant :Bashir, Martok, Worf i Garak uciekli z obozu w którym byli przetrzymywani przez Dominium. (DS9: By Inferno's Light) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni, Romulanie :Dominium za pomocą podstępu próbował zniszczyć planetę Bajor oraz połączoną flotę Federacji - Klingonów - Romulan za pomocą wywołania supernowej w gwieździe systemu Bajor. U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 uniemożliwia tę próbę. (DS9: By Inferno's Light) :Generał Martok został mianowany dowódcą Klingońskiego kontyngentu wojskowego na Deep Space 9. (DS9: By Inferno’s Light) Czas Gwiezdny: 50564.20 - 50964.25 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Dominion podpisał traktat o nie agresji z Miradorn. (DS9: Call to Arms) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tholia, Tholian system, Alpha Kwadrant :Dominion podpisał traktat o nie agresji z Tholian Zgromadzeniem. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50593.86 - 50623.52 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Lewis Zimmerman prowadzi pracę nad LMH. (DS9: Doctor Bashir, I Presume) :Julian Bashir przyznał się do tego, że został w dzieciństwie poddany modyfikacjom genetycznym. Ponieważ prawo Federacji zabraniało tego rodzaju praktyk, jego ojciec został skazany na dwa lata więzienia. (DS9: Doctor Bashir, I Presume) Czas Gwiezdny: 50614.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-506142, UFC 506142 system, Nekrit Obszar, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Borg :Wracając ze zwiadu, Chakotay i Chorąży Kaplan odbierali z pobliskiej planety Federacyjny sygnał. Po wylądowaniu na niej i wpadają w zasadzkę, w której zgineła Kaplan, a Chakotay został ranny. Został uratowane przez istoty, które nadały sygnał. Okazało się, że byli to byłe człony Borg, którzy na skutek wypadku swojego sześcianu stracili łączność z Kolektywem. Chakotay pomógł im w połączeniu wszystkich byłych Borg na planecie w jeden nowy kolektyw. Miało to na celu przerwanie walk między poszczególnymi grupami byłych Borg. (VOY: Unity) Czas Gwiezdny: 50653.18 - 50682.84 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Quark wplątał się w handel bronią. (DS9: Business as Usual) Czas Gwiezdny: 50693.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-506932, UFC 506932 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Podróżnicy Mikhal :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 przybyła na orbitę planety, na której znajduje się placówka podróżników Mikhal. (VOY: Darkling) :EMH z U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 próbował udoskonalić swą osobowość, wpisując w swą matrycę podprogramy behawioralne, które były wzorowane są na różnych "wielkich osobowościach" z historii Ziemi i Wolkana. W wyniku niekompatybilności poszczególnych, skrajnych cech charakteru, powstaje "alter ego" Doktora. Próbowało ono zawładnąć całym programem, oraz próbował uciec przy pomocy przenośnego emitera holograficznego. Porywa Kes i próbował zdobyć jakiś statek, którym mógłby wyruszyć w kosmos. Załodze U.S.S. Voyager udało się go powstrzymać i przywrócić do poprzedniego stanu jego oprogramowanie. (VOY: Darkling) Czas Gwiezdny: 50706.27 - 50719.34 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-507062, UFC 507062 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Nezu :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 ochraniła planetę należącą do Nezu przed celowo kierowanymi na nią asteroidami. Wyszło na jaw, że asteroidy były celowo kierowane na kurs kolizyjny z planetą przez Etanian, którzy chcieli zagarnąć planetę Nezu dla siebie. (VOY: Rise) Czas Gwiezdny: 50712.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Na Deep Space 9 umarł Tekeny Ghemor. (DS9: Ties of Blood and Water) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Tekeny Ghemor został pochowany na Bajor. (DS9: Ties of Blood and Water) Czas Gwiezdny: 50730.58 - 50732.4 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Taresian system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Nasari :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązł pierwszy kontakt z statkiem Nasari. Dochodzi do małej potyczki zmuszając statek do odwrotu. (VOY: Favorite Son) Czas Gwiezdny: 50732.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Taresia, Taresian system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Taresianie :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z Taresianami. (VOY: Favorite Son) Czas Gwiezdny: 50737.93 - 50763.36 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ferenginar, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Quark odzyskał od FSA swoją licencję handlową. (DS9: Ferengi Love Songs) Czas Gwiezdny: 50745.25 - 50898.55 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Vorta :Dominion złożył Radzie Ministrów planety Bajor propozycję podpisania traktatu o nie agresję. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50759.02 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DS9, Bajorański system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gamma Kwadrant :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 wyrusza z misja rekonesansową w Gamma Kwadrant. (DS9: Children of Time) Czas Gwiezdny: 50763.36 - 50788.79 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Generał Martok obejmuje dowództwo I.K.S. Rotarran (DS9: Soldiers of the Empire) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Cardassiańska Unia, Alpha Kwadrant :I.K.S. Rotarran pod dowództwem Martoka stoczył pierwszą zwycięską bitwę z Jem'Hadar i uratował rozbitków z I.K.S. B'Moth. (DS9: Soldiers of the Empire) Czas Gwiezdny: 50814.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gaia, UFC 508142 system, Gamma Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) :opis (DS9: Children of Time) Czas Gwiezdny: 50836.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : nieznana lokalizacja, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Vostigye :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązał pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Vostigye za pomocą komunikacji dalekiego zasięgu. (VOY: Real Life) :Holograficzny Doktor z załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 postanawił stworzyć dla siebie holograficzną rodzinę, by móc poznać nieznaną mu dotąd sferę życia humanoidów. (VOY: Real Life) Czas Gwiezdny: 50836.35 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : nieznana lokalizacja, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odkryła szczątki zniszczonej stacji i ciała 6 naukowców gatunku Vostigye. Odkryto również dowody wyładowań energii, oraz dziwny sygnał podprzestrzenne oddalający się stacji. Kapitan Janeway zdecydowała się podążyć za nim. (VOY: Real Life) :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odkryła nieznaną anomalię, której bliższego zbadania podjął się Tom Paris. Udało się mu bezpiecznie wrócić na pokład i Voyager ponownie obrała kurs na Kwadrant Alpha. (VOY: Real Life) Czas Gwiezdny: 50843.37 - 50872.54 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Athos IV, Athos system, Alpha Kwadrant :Jem'Hadar ostatecznie rozprawiają się z Maquis w DMZ. Niedobitki rozproszyły się. Część z nich została zabrana z planety Athos IV przez Benjamina Sisko. Podczas akcji zginał Michael Eddington. (DS9: Blaze of Glory) Czas Gwiezdny: 50854.64 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Pierwszy konwój sprzętu i żołnierzy Dominion dotarł do Alpha Kwadrant przez Bajorański tunel podprzestrzenny. Następnie zmieniają kurs i zmierzają do terytorium Cardassiańskiej Unii, członka Dominion. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50861.6 - 50887.0 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Voth, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Voth :Profesor Forra Gegen znalazł dowód na swoją teorię mówiącą, że Voth pochodzili z Ziemi. Pomimo niezbitych dowodów jego teoria została odrzucona przez władze, gdyż sprzeciwiała się Doktrynie. (VOY: Distant Origin) Czas Gwiezdny: 50873.82 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Drugi konwój sprzętu i żołnierzy Dominion dotarł do Alpha Kwadrant przez Bajorański tunel podprzestrzenny. Następnie zmieniają kurs i zmierzają do terytorium Cardassiańskiej Unii, członka Dominion. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50893.00 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Trzeci konwój sprzętu i żołnierzy Dominion dotarł do Alpha Kwadrant przez Bajorański tunel podprzestrzenny. Następnie zmieniają kurs i zmierzają do terytorium Cardassiańskiej Unii, członka Dominion. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50893.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ivor Prime, Ivor system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Borg :Okręt Borg zniszczył kolonię na planecie Ivor Prime i skierował się na Ziemię. Flota pod dowództwem Admirała Hayesa stoczyła z nim bitwę w Sektorze 001. Podczas tej bitwy U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 został ciężko uszkodzony, a załoga pod dowództwem Komandora Porucznika Worf została uratowana przez U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E. (ST: First Contact) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Okręt Borg cofnął się w czasie do dnia 4 kwietnia 2063 roku, próbując uniemożliwić pierwszy kontakt Ludzi z Wolkanami. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E ruszyła w ślad za Borg i udaremniła ich plany zmiany historii. (ST: First Contact) Czas Gwiezdny: 50901.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Trivas system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Miles O'Brien dowodził grupą mającą zabrać z stacji Empok Nor części potrzebne dla Deep Space 9. Podczas misji zginęło czterech z sześciu jego podwładnych (Pechetti, Boq'ta, Stolzoff, Amaro). (DS9: Empok Nor) Czas Gwiezdny: 50912.18 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Czwarty konwój sprzętu i żołnierzy Dominion dotarł do Alpha Kwadrant przez Bajorański tunel podprzestrzenny. Następnie zmieniają kurs i zmierzają do terytorium Cardassiańskiej Unii, członka Dominion. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50912.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Nyrian, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Nyrianie :Dowodzony przez Janeway U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązał pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Nyrianami. Zdobyć statek, a jego załogę umieścili w jednej z biosfer na pokładzie ich statku zapewniających załodze Kapitan Janeway warunki adekwatne dla ich potrzeb. Więziona w ten sposób przez pewien czas, załodze udało się uwolnić oraz doprowadzić do uwolnienia przedstawicieli innych gatunków przetrzymywanych na pokładzie statku Nyrian w 94 biosferach. (VOY: Displaced) Czas Gwiezdny: 50931.36 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Piąty konwój sprzętu i żołnierzy Dominion dotarł do Alpha Kwadrant przez Bajorański tunel podprzestrzenny. Następnie zmieniają kurs i zmierzają do terytorium Cardassiańskiej Unii, członka Dominion. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50929.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DS9: In the Cards) Czas Gwiezdny: 50953.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : nieznana lokalizacja, Delta Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odkrywa "spadek po Sesce", który stanowi stworzony przez Tuvoka holoprogram szkoleniowy dla dowodzonej przez niego sekcji ochrony przerobiony przez Seskę. (VOY: Worst Case Scenario) Czas Gwiezdny: 50947.8 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Romulus, Romulan system, Beta Kwadrant :Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne podpisało pakt o nieagresji z Dominion. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50950.54 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Szósty konwój sprzętu i żołnierzy Dominion dotarł do Alpha Kwadrant przez Bajorański tunel podprzestrzenny. Następnie zmieniają kurs i zmierzają do terytorium Cardassiańskiej Unii, członka Dominion. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50969.72 - 50975.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Zgodnie z rozkazami Dowództwa Starfleet załoga przy użyciu U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 rozpoczęła minowanie wejście do Bajorańskiego tunelu podprzestrzennego za pomocą zamaskowanych samoreplikujących min. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50975.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :W reakcji na minowanie Bajorańskiego tunelu na stację Deep Space Nine przybył Vorta Ambasador Weyoun, który prowdził rozmowy w imieniu Dominion z Benjamin Sisko zaprzestania minowania. W zamian ambasador zobowiazał ograniczyć przyszłe konwoje do transporterów z zaopatrzeniem i personelym koniecznym do odobudowy ekonomii Cardassiańskie Unii. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50975.2 - 50977.12 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Toros III, Toros system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Oddział specjalny składający się z statków Starfleet i Klingonów zniszczył stocznie Dominion na planecie Toros III. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50975.2 - 50976.52 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Po spotkaniu i rozmowie Sisko z Radą Ministrów planety Bajor, Bajoranie podpisali pakt o nieagrasji z Dominion. (DS9: Call to Arms) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Ewakuowano Bajorański personel i mieszkańców z Deep Space Nine. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50976.51 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Sisko przeprowadził ceremonię ślubu Leety i Roma. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50976.51 - 50976.58 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Klingoni :Dominion Wojna. Bitwa o Deep Space Nine. Dominium wypowiedziała wojnę Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet i Klingońskiemu Imperium. Flota składająca się z statków Jem'Hadar i Cardassian dowodzona przez Dukata i Weyouna zaatakowała stację Deep Space Nine. Personel Starfleet opuścił stację. Od tej pory stacja była zarządzana przez Dominium i neutralną planetę Bajor. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50982.06 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : nieznana lokalizacja Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 spotykała się z oddziałem specjalnym Starfleet i Klingonów. (DS9: Call to Arms) Czas Gwiezdny: 50984.3 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Borg Kolektyw, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Przestrzeń płynowa Pierwszy kontakt : Gatunek 8472 Kontakt : Borg :Kolektyw Borg podjął nieudaną próbę zasymilowania Gatunku 8472. Rozpoczęła się wojna między Gatunkiem 8472, a Borg. (VOY: Scorpion, Part I & Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 50984.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Borg Kolektyw, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 wkroczyła na terytorium Borg. (VOY: Scorpion, Part I) :Pierwszy kontakt Federacji z Gatunkiem 8472. Załoga Kapitana Janeway odkryła, że Borg toczyli wojnę z gatunkiem, która była nazwana jest przez Kolektyw Gatunkiem 8472. Wojnę, którą Borg przegrywali. (VOY: Scorpion, Part I) :Janeway zaproponowała sojusz Kolektywowi. W zamian za pomoc w zaprojektowaniu broni przeciwko Gatunkowi 8472, Borg pozwolą U.S.S. Voyager na bezpieczny przelot przez ich terytorium. (VOY: Scorpion, Part I) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Meezan IV, Meezan system, ... Kwadrant :Bashir został zastąpiony przez Zmiennego. "Oryginał" trafił do obozu Dominium w Gamma Kwadrant, tego samego, w którym przebywał Generał Martok i Enabran Tain. (DS9: In Purgatory's Shadow) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-548686 (pole asteroid), Delta Kwadrant : Konwój 6 statków z grupą 500 Talaxian dotarło do pole asteroid FGC-548686, gdzie zlokalizowało asteroid FGC-548686 TC, gdzie zamierzali się osiedlić i założyć Talaxiańską kolonię. ::Po wylądowaniu rozpoczęli budowę kolonii demontując 5 z 6 statków wykorzystując je do budowy kolonii. (VOY: Homestead) ---- ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis de:2373 en:2373 es:2373 fr:2373 ja:2373年 nl:2373 sv:2373 Kategoria:Linia czasowa